


Ragazzo Ideale

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Nebuya Eikichi non era il suo tipo di ragazzo ideale, perché a Mibuchi erano sempre piaciuti più tipi come Akashi Seijurou o Mayuzumi Chihiro. Educati, con un carattere interessante e per niente scontato e, possibilmente, anche più bassi di lui. Eikichi, al contrario, era rozzo e rumoroso, estremamente muscoloso e poco più alto di Reo. Era in tutto e per tutto ben lontano dallo standard di eleganza che Reo aveva sempre preferito.





	Ragazzo Ideale

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COW-T8

Nebuya Eikichi non era il suo tipo di ragazzo ideale, perché a Mibuchi erano sempre piaciuti più tipi come Akashi Seijurou o Mayuzumi Chihiro. Educati, con un carattere interessante e per niente scontato e, possibilmente, anche più bassi di lui. Eikichi, al contrario, era rozzo e rumoroso, estremamente muscoloso e poco più alto di Reo. Era in tutto e per tutto ben lontano dallo standard di eleganza che Reo aveva sempre preferito.

Tuttavia, Mibuchi era stato costretto ad ammettere che i suoi muscoli, forti ed allenati, erano sempre stati una distrazione fin troppo grande persino per lui. Aveva infatti scoperto che, oltre guardarli, gli piaceva anche toccarli, percorrerli con le dita o con le labbra, stringerci poi sopra i pugni quando il piacere diventava quasi insopportabile... e a ben pensarci, doveva ammettere che sembrava pure assurdo avere la consapevolezza di essere arrivato fino a quel punto per un motivo così futile. Infatti, si era avvicinato a Nebuya, iniziando a guardarlo con occhi diversi, non per un reale interesse ma più che altro per "cogliere due piccioni con una fava". Da una parte aveva deciso di dare un'opportunità ad Eikichi e ai suoi rozzi tentativi di corteggiamento, mentre dall'altra si era trattato di un suo capriccio. Perché Reo era una persona ben disposta alle novità e agli esperimenti, e come per ogni cosa non poteva sapere se Eikichi gli sarebbe piaciuto o meno senza 'provarci'. E, suo malgrado, Mibuchi aveva gradito fin troppo il suo compagno di squadra.

Aveva scoperto che oltre i muscoli gli piacevano le sue mani ruvide sulla sua pelle nuda, e adorava quel brivido che gli dava il leggero pizzicorio della barba. Gli piaceva la sua forza e la sicurezza. La lussuria che riusciva ad accendere nel suo corpo facendogli desiderare sempre di più. E infine c'era anche la dolcezza di quel gigante che gli faceva tremare lo stomaco e le gambe ogni singola volta.

Se Reo non avesse per davvero deciso di "indagare sui suoi gusti", per modo di dire, non avrebbe mai provato quel sincero coinvolgimento fisico ed emotivo che stava scoprendo con Eikichi, e se ne sarebbe pentito. Perché sentiva davvero di non poter più fare a meno di lui.

Gli sfuggì un gemito un po' più alto degli altri per quel pensiero, e portò le braccia attorno al collo di Nebuya per stringersi a lui. Notò solo distrattamente il contrasto tra la sua pelle pallida e quella più scura di Eikichi, e addirittura faticò a tenere gli occhi aperti per il piacere, ed i suoi stessi pensieri iniziarono ben presto a perdersi sotto le spinte decise del suo compagno, seguite dai suoi mugugni bassi e lussuriosi.

Le mani di Nebuya erano ancora strette sui suoi fianchi, accompagnandolo in ogni movimento, e Reo si permise di godersi quelle sensazioni senza ripensamenti o dubbi. Gemeva e ansimava, mentre alle sue orecchie giungevano sempre più frequenti rochi i versi del suo compagno, e si spostò solo un poco per inclinare il capo e cercare le labbra di Eikichi. Sfregò la guancia sulla barba, mugolando compiaciuto, e solo dopo quella tenera carezza riuscì a far unire le loro bocche, spingendo subito la lingua tra le labbra di Nebuya per coinvolgerlo in un bacio umido e lento.

Solo la mancanza di ossigeno lo spinse ad allontanarsi dopo qualche minuto, e allacciandogli le gambe alla vita, Reo tirò indietro il capo per emettere un gemito più alto.

Sentì subito la bocca di Nebuya correre sul suo collo. Iniziò ad alternare ai mugugni sempre più frequenti a dei baci voraci, ma allo stesso tempo Reo era certo di avvertire anche una certa dolcezza ad attenzione in quei gesti. Eikichi non voleva lasciargli segni troppo evidenti, anche se ne avrebbe avuto tutte le capacità, e quella consapevolezza fece rabbrividire Mibuchi da capo a piedi.

Gemette il nome del suo compagno, inarcandosi un poco quando le mani calde e ruvide di Nebuya si spostarono dai fianchi fino alla schiena di Reo, carezzandola prima di attirarlo il più possibile contro di sé.

Mibuchi gemette ancora, dandosi seriamente dello stupido per aver ignorato Eikichi per così tanto tempo. Se il piacere non fosse stato così intenso, se non avesse sentito la lussuria scorrergli dentro come lava ardente, gli sarebbe quasi venuto da sorridere tra un brivido e l'altro, perché si sentiva felice: protetto e completo.

Non poteva smettere di pensare al fatto che Nebuya fosse ben lontano dalla sua idea di perfezione. Aveva così tanti difetti che sarebbe stato complicato anche elencarli, ma era il suo "ragazzo" - era stranamente emozionante poterlo definire in quel modo - e sapeva di poter benissimo andare oltre per potersi concentrare solo ed esclusivamente sui suoi pregi, che superavano di gran lunga le sue aspettative.

«Ah... E-Eikichi», ansimò ormai al limite, e con altre spinte profonde, Nebuya lo portò all'orgasmo. Il piacere di Reo si riversò tra i loro corpi, inarcandosi e irrigidendosi per quelle sensazioni così intense per qualche istante, gemendo poi con molta più forza quando, dopo un breve momento di pausa, sentì il sesso ancora eretto di Eikichi riprendere a muoversi dentro il suo corpo.

Le spinte si fecero rapide e decise, energiche e profonde, talmente pregne di lussuria e desiderio tant'è che Reo sentì la testa girargli per il piacere. Lo abbracciò con forza, affondando quasi le unghie nella dura pelle di Nebuya, gemendo fino a sovrastare i versi più bassi del suo compagno, che diventarono tuttavia un po' più alti quando raggiunse a sua volta l'orgasmo.

Eikichi lo abbracciò con più decisione come per proteggerlo e Reo, senza fiato, iniziò ad accarezzargli la nuca ed i suoi corti capelli scuri quasi distrattamente, rilassandosi lentamente nell'ascoltare il battito impazzito dei loro cuori. La foga di qualche momento prima si spense pian piano, lasciando spazio ad un attimo di pace e di soddisfazione, ben lontano dalla lussuria che aveva animato i loro corpi. E senza smettere di sorridere Mibuchi si spostò un poco per accettare le labbra di Eikichi sulle sue.

Per quanto Reo avesse sempre cercato la perfezione nei suoi partner, ed anche degli standard di eleganza bel precisi, era in quei momenti che capiva di aver trovato esattamente ciò che aveva sempre cercato.


End file.
